


Adapting

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Swearing, spider baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to do things differently when there were kids around, Tony realized very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adapting

You have to do things differently when there were kids around, Tony realized very quickly.

1\. He couldn’t swear so frequently, even when the kid wasn’t around. Swearing when he was alone still lead to bad habits, such as shouting “cock-sucker!” when he dropped a wrench on his foot. Peter, 5 at the time, burst out laughing and sometimes still yells it in the supermarket. Steve has almost killed Tony over it about 7 times. 

 

2\. Tempers had to be reigned in. Before the little ankle-biter was in the picture, fights with Steve often involved swearing, screaming, slamming of doors and even throwing things if it got heated enough. There was even one fight that ended with fists raised, when they realized that it was a line neither was actually willing to cross. Steve insisted they get their macho bullshit under control, and for once, Tony didn’t disagree with him on principal. 

Fights lately mostly consisted of intense but lowered voices behind closed doors. And they were unable to fight for too long, because inevitably Peter would come looking for them and they’d have to wrap it up. Tony once used the little spider-baby as emotional blackmail one morning when he owed Steve an apology. He entered the room early as the sun was rising and placed the sleeping child next to Steve. As the super-soldier awoke and became aware of his surroundings, he melted. “I still hate you. For god’s sake, lie down with us.” 

Tony knows Steve can’t stay mad when there’s a sleeping baby in the room.

 

3\. Days became a lot more structured. And it’s because their lives became centered around what Peter needed and when. JARVIS kept meticulous track of when the baby needed to be fed, changed, or put down for a nap, and he kept Tony and Steve aware of all significant body temperature changes in case he came down with a fever. Tony always knew what time it was because of this, and actually gets a lot more sleep nowadays. BP (Before Peter), it wasn’t unusual for 12 hours to slip by unnoticed, while nowadays it was impossible. 

Friends would gawk at him when he explained that he slept more with the kid in the house than without. 

 

4\. Nights out tended to be more of a relief than a routine. Partly because Tony cuts down his party quota by more than half per month. Nights are are now mostly nights for hanging out with Steve, at the restaurant of his choosing. Or sometimes, energy gets so pent up that Tony finds them a discreet club where they can get away from cameras or friends or babies and make-out while gently humping in the corner while loud music drowns out all distractions. 

 

5\. Dangerous missions become just a little bit more stressful. It’s always unspoken, but when their teammates wish them good luck, it’s for Peter. 

………


End file.
